<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save It For A Rainy Day by MizJoely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342691">Save It For A Rainy Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely'>MizJoely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly in the Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a new drawing (02/10/2021) by thisisartbylexie of Sherlock and Molly smiling at each other from beneath an umbrella on a rainy day.<br/>https://sherlolly-fan-art.tumblr.com/post/642772148780449792/thisisartbylexie-surprise-everyone-since-the</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flash Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save It For A Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Here's some love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take a little bit of it home with you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keep it close to you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And save it for a rainy day</em>
</p><p>-Tanya Tucker, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8WxLKuvEjo&amp;ab_channel=musicguy899"><em>Here's Some Love</em></a></p>
<hr/><p>The phone call had been so difficult, heartbreaking, even, but here they were now, only a few months later. Together. Enjoying a stroll on a rainy day because why not? Once you'd experienced the total freedom of confessing your love for someone when you didn't even realize that was how you felt - and doing so in front of an unwilling audience only one of you was aware of - then nothing, not the rainiest of rainy days, could ever dampen your spirits.</p><p>Especially when the object of your affection was sharing such a day with you.</p><p>"Molly Hooper," Sherlock rumbled as he held her closer, being careful to position the umbrella so as not to accidentally drop icy raindrops down her neck, "what did I ever do to deserve you?"</p><p>"Nothing," she admitted with her usual forthright candor. "But that's OK, Sherlock Holmes. Loving someone isn't about whether they deserve it or not."</p><p>Impulsively he leaned down to kiss her, and they shared a smile, the chill of the rainy day faded beneath the warmth of love requited.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>